Blessing Number Two
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Sarah and Jareth have a second blessing. Goes with The Return of the Princess.
1. Part 1

Hello, my fateful Laby readers. Well here is another One shot. O.K. It will be longer than a One shot.

This one is about Jareth and Sarah. Of course it is. (Waits for reader to agree). Done. Now this one does have Kalida in it, but she is a minor character.

I am now on Chapter 3 of the He-man movie and Chapter 5 of my work on . Now I have a feeling I may finish the He-man movie first, but I will bring you all the sequel you have asked for.

I don't any character from the movie _Labyrinth_ I own only my own characters.

So enjoy.

* * *

**Part I**

Jareth, High King of the Unseelie, High Prince of the Seelie, Goblin King, sat in his study. Not too far away his young daughter played with a crystal. He looked at her and watched as she tried to do one of his little tricks.

"You aren't ready for that yet, Sweetie. Just try to roll it for now."

Kalida looked up at her father. "O.k., Daddy."

Jareth shock his head smiling and returned to his work. He had a pile of paper work he needed to cover, and even though he would love to play with his daughter, he had to finish it.

Sometime later, he heard someone clearing his or her throat. He looked to the doorway and found his wife. One look at her face and he knew something was up.

"Precious, what's wrong?"

Sarah, High Queen of the Unseelie, High Princess of the Seelie, Goblin Queen, looked at her daughter. "Kali, can you go find Grand Ma Linda. She has a surprise for you."

The little princess got up and held the crystal in her hand. "O.K. Mommy." Kalida skipped out of the room.

Jareth swallowed. It couldn't be good if she sent Kali away. He stood up from behind his desk.

"Sarah, what's wrong?"

Sarah smiled at him. "Relax it isn't really bad. But I didn't want Kali to hear it yet."

"Well what's going on?"

"What would you do if we had three kids running around here?"

Jareth smiled. "Sarah?"

"I found out this morning."

Jareth walked around his desk and wrapped his arms around her.

"Precious, that is wonderful."

"Don't try to fool me. I know that Fae normally only have one child."

Jareth looked down at his wife. "Yes, but there are times when a couple is very much in love that they are blessed with more."

Sarah smiled. "More? I don't think I can take anymore."

Jareth laughed. "Don't worry. We have awhile to explain things to Kali."

"I know."

* * *

Well that is the first part. I'll probably finish this tonight. So review.


	2. Part 2

Thanks for the review. I know I didn't this out as fast as I had hoped, but I am getting it out. I should tell you finals are coming in up in little over a week so I am really busy. But I will finish this in no time.

So enjoy Part II.

* * *

**Part II**

_A year later…_

Princess Kalida stood beside her father's throne. The goblins in the room paid little attention to her. The little princess knew something was going on. Her mommy was wearing dresses that hid her belly. Her daddy had told her that she was going to be a big sister.

Kalida didn't want to be a big sister. She just wanted her, her mommy, her daddy, and her Uncle Toby. Of course she hadn't told anyone. Everyone else seemed so happy and she was good at hiding she wasn't happy. The only one who knew was her friend, the Raven. She had met the Raven when she had been lost in the Labyrinth a few months ago.

He came when she called. The Raven knew everything. Her dreams, her fears. She told him everything. He always listened and never judged her.

Kalida glanced at the doorway. Someone would come looking for her soon. Kalida sat on the floor beside the throne. She was scared. Scared that the new baby would take her place. Scared that she would be forgotten.

* * *

Jareth closed the door to his study. Where was Kalida? No one had seen her for two hours. Since he had told her she was going to be a big sister, she had been acting different. Not herself. He hadn't thought of what was wrong until Sarah realized what was wrong.

"Jareth, she thinks we are going to replace her."

"We aren't. Why would she think that?"

"Darling, I know. She's acting like I did about Toby. Besides she scared that we will forget all about her."

Jareth had to smile. His wife knew how their daughter was feeling. Almost giving up, Jareth remember the throne room. He had yet to check that room.

Quietly he made his way into the room. He sighed when he saw Kalida sitting beside the throne.

"There you are, Sweetie."

She looked at him. "Hello, Daddy."

Jareth could finally see it. She was scared and worried. Slowly he walked to her. Instead of sitting in his throne, he sat beside her on the floor.

"What's wrong?"

Kalida looked at her father. "I don't want to be a big sister."

"Oh." Jareth nodded and bent closer to her. "Sweetie, don't worry no one will replace you."

Kalida looked up at him. "How did you know?"

"Your mother understands better than I do. Sweetie, you can never be replaced."

Kalida began to cry. "Why do you and Mommy want another baby? Aren't I enough?"

Jareth wiped a tear from her cheek. "We were so happy to have you that we wanted another one. Besides, Sweetie, not may girl get to be big sisters."

Kalida wiped her eyes and looked at him with a smile. "Really?!"

"Yes. Not many get to have a brother or sister among us. So we should be very happy."

Kalida nodded. "K, Daddy. I can I help with the baby?"

Jareth smiled. "Of course. Now come along your mother is worried."

Standing up, Jareth held his hand out for his daughter. She placed her little hand in his and they walked out of the throne room in search of Sarah.

* * *

O.k. So what do you think so far? Now I will give the last part away. The baby will be born in the next part.

So review. I'll try to get it to you all really soon. I will begin planning the sequel to _The Return of The Princess _very soon. But I will not begin work on it just yet.

Oh, I am now interested in finding a beta. But at the moment you have to want to read He-man and my supernatural romance. So if you are interested in doing any or all please tell me. I get most things right, but it doesn't hurt to have someone look over it.

Until next time.


	3. Part 3

Well, I don't know if anyone has reviewed for Part 2 just yet, but for anyone who does, Thank you. Now let me explain. Like many other writers I have decided that Fae have normally at the most only one child. Well Sarah is able to have more than one because of the time she spent Aboveground. Any way. The baby is born.

Now the baby will be in the sequel. I hope you all figured out who the Raven. This little three shot comes before and after _The Princess and The Raven_.

So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Part III**

_One year later…_

Kalida sat with her Grandma Linda and her Uncle Toby. Far away she could hear screams. Linda watched as the children played chess. Kalida was very good for one so young, but of course had learned to play from her father, while Toby had learned to play from his sister.

* * *

Jareth held onto Sarah's hand as the contraction hit her. She smiled weakly at him.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Tatiana stood beside the closed door.

"Men, worry. Sarah, no matter what."

Sarah nodded to the High Queen. "At least there I could do this without pain if I wanted to."

Tatiana smiled. "Sarah, who told you that there isn't a way to lessen the pain?"

Sarah glared at her husband. "You mean to tell me there is something we can do so that it doesn't hurt as much?"

"I figured he told you. It shouldn't take me long to do it."

Tatiana walked to the bed and placed her hands on her daughter's belly. Sarah sighed as she only felt her muscles move but didn't feel the pain or discomfort.

"Now that is better."

* * *

Kalida sat looking out over the Labyrinth from her balcony. The moon was setting. Almost everyone was asleep except for the people coming and going from her parents' room. No one noticed her. She hid herself well.

Night seemed to be her time. Everything looked more beautiful in the moonlight to her. The slivery light made it seem more alive than the bright blaring light of the sun. Something called to her. She might be young, but Kalida felt something in the night.

* * *

Jareth closed the door behind him. A son. Sarah had given him something wonderful, but he would never compare to his sister. Now he had to get Kalida and bring her to see her little brother. Quickly he made his way towards his daughter's room.

He opened the door and noticed that her bed was empty. Quietly he made his way to her balcony. Smiling he leaned against the door.

"Sweetie, you should be in bed."

Kalida turned to face him. "I couldn't sleep. Sorry, Daddy."

"You have a little brother."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes. That's why I'm here."

Jareth picked her up from the wall and carried her to his and Sarah's chambers.

* * *

Kalida looked at the little thing her mommy held. Her daddy sat her down beside her mommy. Her mommy smiled at her.

"Kali, come here."

Kalida moved closer to her mommy.

"This is your little brother, Derek."

Kalida looked at the little baby in her mommy's arms.

"He's tiny."

"He'll get bigger, baby. But right now he's tiny. You were this tiny once."

"Really?"

"Ask Uncle Toby. He'll tell you."

Kalida yawned.

* * *

Jareth smiled. "I think someone is sleepy."

Kalida snuggled into her mother's side. "No I'm not."

Gently Jareth took his son from his wife and placed the infant into a crib. He turned and smiled at his daughter who was now sound asleep.

Sarah yawned. "I think she has the right idea."

Jareth walked to the side of the bed and climbed in beside his wife.

"Sarah, you have given more than I had ever thought you would."

"Well children are a blessing."

"That isn't all. You give me so much joy and make me happy." Jareth kissed her cheek. "But you are right. We all need our rest. Especially you."

Sarah smiled and wrapped an arm around her husband.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Sarah."

The Royal Family of the Goblin Kingdom slept in the bedchamber of the King and Queen. While outside in the kingdoms of the King and Queen, everyone celebrated the birth of a prince.

* * *

Well there it is. I know that I will have the one shot where Kali and the Raven are the main characters.

So tell me how you like this. Review. Until next time my readers.


End file.
